


Clouded Eyes

by GalacticTwink



Series: Cursed marks and Clouded eyes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Naruto is so proud of how far Neji has come.Sequal to Cursed Marks, but can be read alone.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Cursed marks and Clouded eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Clouded Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Still feeling so soft for these two

My back hits the trunk of a tree, chest still heaving as I slide down onto the ground against it. I’ve been pushing hard, trying to keep on top of my training and all the missions I’m getting put on. I thought it would be easy enough to pick up Neji’s schedule- we live together and it’s not like he isn’t used to me following him around all the time, but it’s so much work!

All this get up with the sun and don’t go to bed until you’re about to pass out shit isn’t what I was made for. I never thought I’d crave a good meditation session as much as I do now- and it’s only been a week!

Neji holds his stance, turning towards me with a stupid grin on his face; Byakugan still active.

“Is that all you can take, Naruto?” I laugh with him, but it sounds more like a wheeze.

“I’m just a little tired babe, keep going without me- I’ll jump back in when I’m ready.” he nods tightly, getting straight back into what he was working on. I could probably out muscle the guy if I had to, but I’ll always be glad I fight with Neji on my side of the battlefield.

He holds himself perfectly, like an animal ready to strike its prey but waiting for just the right time to release his deadly attack- every move he makes precise, calculated, and to the point. I’ve never met someone so perfect to a fault. Even Sasuke was bad at _something_. But Neji overcame the only thing I thought he couldn’t do.

His stance doesn’t falter, hands striking the air in a blur of motion that I can only see thanks to the fox; each blow precise even with no opponent for them to land on. I can still feel the sting of those careful hands on my chest; though his force against me was barely half of what I’m seeing now- no one he cares for on the other side of the blows.

Neji glides across the ground, sweat spraying through the air as he spins to turn his attentions to the next target he’s selected; palms landing flat against the trunk of an old tree with every quick strike. His hair whips behind him, lifting from his back before falling back over his neck like a heavy curtain- always sweat slicked between my fingers after a heavy training session.

They’re kicked up again in a flurry, a warm brown halo around his face as he turns again- this time in my direction. I see his concentration waver, a smile struggling onto his face when he sees me watching him.

“Enjoying the view?” he caulks a brow at me, grin breaking through the serious cloud cast by his byakugan. I blow him a kiss, watching his shoulders roll as he laughs at me. My lover joins me in the grass, warm love casting through the chills his kekkei genkai used to give me- my fingers running over the bursting veins along his face that I now know well.

Sweat clings to his forehead, headband slipping from its tight knot to droop- showing me the tiniest glimpse of the thick scar it hides. I lift the metal plate back into its place, cupping his face with my palm. His skin is warm, even to me, flushed with exertion even with a full hour of training left.

He smiles against my lips as they press to his, laughing brightly into me until I can’t hold back my own wave of laughter. Neji lets his byakugan release, eyes still clouded as their corners crease with lines formed from joy.

Once, I’d wondered how he could ever show any emotion with eyes like his- foggy white now swirling with the purest affection I’ve ever known. And they’re so beautiful.

“Just this once, Naruto, perhaps we can skip the rest of training for today.” he’s still breathless, words hushed through quiet pants- not wanting to give away that he’s tired. Neji is the strongest person I know. Stronger than Tsunade, and Jiyaya, and Sasuke, and even me.

He was born with power, sure, but he’s surpassed anything I ever thought he could become- he broke himself. The shell protecting a scared little boy is gone, the rough exterior shed to reveal this shining example of humanity and vulnerability. I’ve seen so much than I ever though he would be able to bare saying- and his soul is so much lighter without the burden he forced himself to hold.

Sighing dreamily, eyes clouded with so much pain shine brightly down at me- and damn am I proud of him.


End file.
